Darkness Spread
by arshagarbon
Summary: A dark elf rouge wanders into a city on the surface killng anyone he feels like and all who oppose him, just for his own pleasure.


DARKNESS SPREAD  
  
Dinzri stalked the old man down the alley. Dinzri had come to the surface where his fellow drow race dreaded, except he wasn't here for any thing but to only kill. At the height of five foot five he was shorter than the average man. That provided him with the ability to hide in smaller places.  
  
This drow rogue was not ordinary. He could easily sneak up on any foe and within an instant take their life, even his own race. Suddenly he dodged to the side as the old man turned around calling out to find out who was behind him. By that time Dinzri was on the opposite side but once again behind the mans back.  
"It's only your death," replied Dinzri as he plunged a dagger in the back of the horrified mans neck, dropping him to the ground. "Oh how easy it is to drop a stupid creature such as a human. I guess it doesn't matter since I will never meet my match," Dinzri thought to himself as he removed the dagger from the mans neck. It was only about eleven o'clock as the rogue headed off again. The city was full of elven and human rangers and mercenaries who had been hired to find the one who had been killing so many in the town. It was with those with more skill where he found his most enjoyment. He loved somewhat of a challenge, just so he could laugh when he killed someone who had been so "skilled" in the public's eyes. "I think I will go get a drink before I kill some more," decided Dinzri. He quickly scooped up the change he had and went into Past Dock, a bar well known by all men who traveled the seas. He had his clock pulled tight over his face so that everyone thought he was a surface elf ranger. As long as his skin was hidden he would be undiscovered. He drank down what he had ordered fast then had his flask filled up quick so that he could take his leave. As he headed out he cut into an alley leaving himself off guard, where he found a rogue was about. "Show your face," ordered the rogue. Dinzri obeyed showing his dark complexion causing the rouge to become alert. "You're.. you're. you're a drow," stuttered the rogue. "So it must have been you killing all of those people." "Wow you catch on fast," chuckled Dinzri "Sorry to say that your killing spree ends now," determinly growled the rogue as he drew his sword. The battle was on now. Dinzri flipped his sword and quickly deflected the rogues own sword. Trying not to smile too much, the drow threw the rouge back. The rogue was about to bring out a bow, but that all stopped when he found a tiny bolt from the drows mini cross bow in his neck. "I shall continue," taunted Dinzri to the rogue as it died. He then plucked the small bolt from the mans neck and headed off to find some place to sleep. He enjoyed the dark nights for the easy stalking and not having to worry about his sensitive eyes. He went back to the usual alley and slept behind the stacked lumber back there.  
  
* * * Once the day had passed news of the dead rogue had spread all over town. Now that dusk was passing Dinzri was up. "Cursed hunger," grumbled Dinzri. He walked to a nearby house with dinner being set on the table. Just as the woman of the house left the room to call people for supper he ran in grabbed two legs of the chicken and some potatoes and was gone. Once he had finished eating he headed into the streets of Corondo, which he was so familiar with. He noticed that the streets were even more heavily filled with mercenaries and rangers. He quickly backed up into an alley but found himself surrounded by three rouges and an assassin. He quickly cast a darkness globe and then ducked very low as the swords stabbed inward. Next he tripped one man and hid under him as the oncoming swords stabbed into him killing the unfortunate man on top of Dinzri. He rolled away pulled out two daggers and threw them hitting two men in the throat leaving one man left. Just then he was hit from behind and knocked out. Dinzri was dragged off by another drow who had been the one who knocked him out. By the time he had woken up he was surprised to find Zatereth his former rival from when he lived in the under dark. "What do you want?" questioned Dinzri "I assure you that I am not here to harm you," mentioned Zatereth. "I am actually here for a proposition for you." "And what might that be?" continued Dinzri "Well you shall be forgiven for leaving the under dark and your house and your conquest to take over the surface shall be easy," reasoned Zatereth. "You know as well as I do that I work alone," growled Dinzri. "Then if you are going to refuse I must kill you," laughed Zatereth as his three drow allies came out. Within an instant it was down to two versus one thanks to the daggers Dinzri threw that sunk into the hearts of the drow. "It seems that you have forgotten how deadly I am to all who oppose me Zatereth," snarled Dinzri as he pulled out his swords realizing that he would need both this time instead of one like he used against most surface dwellers unless he knew there would be a challenge.. And so the battle began. Dinzri had faced Zatereth many times and had also been in many situations similar to this one. He only blocked hits as he tried to think of a way to take out the other drow. He then got a plan after about ten minutes of dueling. As he blocked the hits he dropped one sword and started fighting with one arm as he got his mini crossbow ready trying to make it as unnoticing as possible as to what he was doing. He could only deflect against four swords for so long so he quickly fired a bolt into Zatereth's allies throat killing him immediately.  
"Did you really think you stood a chance," laughed Dinzri.  
As they continued Zatereth showed off his new skills. But continuing with each of Zatereths new skills Dinzri easily kept up his fighting as he continued to toy with Zatereth. And suddenly Zatereth was pinned against the wall with the tip of his sword against his neck.  
"I thought I was gonna die," taunted Dinzri. "Too bad that behind your own ego you couldn't realize that you shall never be as skilled as me. I have let you go and you have come back wanting another fight. These fights end now," and with that he plunged his sword into Zatereth's neck.  
He retrieved his daggers and sword and headed out of the building in which he was in. Now that he thought back on the fight which had just taken place he realized that it was just a big waste of time.  
His entire childhood had been full of torchers. He was one of the best fighters to come out of his city and he had even killed his own matron mother because she harmed him, and he got away with it.  
His only intent for life was to make others feel pain and he planned on continuing to do so for a long time.  
He enjoyed watching his victims squirm in their last moments of their life and their horrified eyes. He also never made any allies for the sole purpose so that he wouldn't have to worry about his partner being a trader.  
He wanted to die and he wanted everyone else to at the same time. Even though his routine for each day remained the same he never lost interest because of finding new challengers and victims.  
By the time he got to a street corner and figured out where he was spotted by a group of elven rangers.  
They questioned, " Who the hell are you?"  
"The one who shall bring you death," responded Dinzri as he drew out his swords.  
He used all his energy this time starting off facing only one then facing off against two at a time. He quickly flung a dagger taking out one of the rangers, but he suffered a cut to the side as a result of it. He quickly countered though striking a similar hit to the one who had cut him.  
As the battle continued they all started to fatigue even Dinzri because these rangers were highly skilled and not intimidated. With that thought in mind he once again cast a darkness globe and he fell out of it. He knew he didn't have much time so he used each second to his advantage as he re-sheathed his swords and pulled out two daggers and gained some energy back as he watched with his eyes which could see their movements as they swung all around hoping to hit something, anything. Once the darkness had gone away he found the two exhausted rangers with wounds they had inflicted on each other.  
"You surface beings really are that dumb aren't you." Laughed Dinzri. "Do you think that if I had the chance I would stay in there. But now is now , and this is when you die."  
It was then that Dinzri threw the daggers killing one ranger and having one left who had escaped his attack. Now he pulled out his mini crossbow.  
"I hope you want to be like your friend," shouted Dinzri.  
Just as he was about to fire the bolt he was knocked to the ground by an arrow in his back. It was there where he saw another ranger who showed himself who was known by the name of Faren which was said by the relieved ranger who had dodged the dagger thrown at him.  
"Oh no, I think it is you who shall die," roared Faren as he sliced Dinzri's head off in a clean slash of his finely crafted sword.  
With that Faren ran off into the shadows to continue patrolling the streets of Corondo. 


End file.
